Midnight Sun
by Abxminable
Summary: Midnight Sun is about the early college life and then ten years later clary and jace have a baby...
1. Aline, Becky and Alfie

**Midnight Sun.**

I awoke to the god awful sound of my brother Alec singing completely out of tune to the song 'so what' by Pink. To be fair it's not his fault he's completely tone deaf. But it was seven in the morning for god sakes. Dragging myself out of bed I drifted to the wardrobe and scanned around it for my favourite shirt.

Ten minutes later I was washed and dressed. Alec was still singing. I walked down the stairs to tell him to shut the hell up but Isabelle my sister beat me to it. She began screaming like a banshee at Alec who just stood there to dumbstruck to do anything. I sometimes wonder if Isabelle is actually part banshee but I wouldn't dare ask her. I'm not that stupid.

"Jace WAYLAND!" Isabelle's attention turned to me "What time do you call this?"

"Seven in the morning" I replied "Isabelle darling you shouldn't shriek like that you might lose your beautiful voice." I slid past her into the kitchen.

"Good-morning Jace." Said Clary. Clary had been staying with us since Luke kicked her out. I didn't approve of course but it was nice to have a good cook around. And she helped us with our course work at college.

"Morning Clary, how long have you been up?" she looked tiered like she had a lack of sleep.

"Dunno. I have been up since the crack of dawn trying to get this essay done!" she let a yawn out before continuing to type on her laptop.

"Hey Jace," Alec grinned at me and handed me a plate of toast.

"Thanks Alec." I took the plate gratefully from him.

After breakfast I headed out to the shop to buy some new college stuff. I took 100 dollars with me I prayed I wouldn't 'bump' into Aline and Becky again it wasn't a pretty sight when Clary seen Aline last week. Oh god that was awful. Aline was bragging about going out with Dylan Mckeith the senior who was like almost as popular as me and Clary lost it cause Aline was trying to flirt with me in front of her. Well it's not my fault I'm hot and every girl sooner or later likes me.

Anyway I was at the checkout and I heard Becky's voice "Hiyaaaaaa Hotttttie" I ignored her and continued placing my items on the checkout then Aline chirped in.

"Jace? Where's your little pet?" Aline wasn't one to just let a conversation drop. Oh no she had to have every little detail.

"Aline go away before I seriously slap you. And Clary is not my little pet." I began to move faster putting my things on the checkout.

Aline continued to talk "Well I was wondering... Are you free on Sunday night?" She flashed her eyebrows at me.

"No! I'm going to a wedding. It's Isabelle's and Simon's." The girl at the checkout asked me to pay $54 pounds, so I threw $100 at her and yelled "KEEP THE CHANGE!"

I grabbed the shopping and darted out the shop. As soon as I was about half a mile away I slowed down into a steady walk to the Institute.

When I finally got to the Institute I banged on the door Clary opened it "Wow what happened this time was it Aline trouble again?" I nodded "Well what did she say this time?" I explained what had happened at the shop and Clary began the get steadily angrier after I finished she bolted out the door in the direction of the shop.

I laughed and walked to my room. I had been up half the night and I was shattered. I fell on the bed and sighed I had a text of Simon.

**R U CMING 2 DE WEDIN?**

**YE COURSE**

**I'M NERVOUS**

**WELL COURSE U R**

**BYE**

**PCE**

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Well I'm a dad now. So is Simon. Clary wants us to get MARRIED! But I keep saying no what the point of it? Last night we had the biggest argument ever. Clary went to Luke's. I was screaming "I'LL BUY YOU THE BIGGEST AND FLASHIST RING FROM IDRIS IF U REALLY WANT!"

She said softly "Well I don't want a flashy ring I just want to know you love me."

Then I really began to scream "WHAT? SO THE 6 YEARS WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER HAVE MEANT NOTHING TO YOU? EVERYTHING I'VE DONE MEANS NOTHING? WELL THANKS CLARY!" her eyes began to water

She grabbed a bag and pulled items of clothing into it. "I'll be here to collect Alfie in the morning."

"Where are you going?" I asked in a softer voice

"Luke's but that doesn't need to bother you," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No! You can stay here!" I said in a attempt to make her stay

Her eyes narrowed "So now you're saying I have you permission to stay here well I should be HONURED SEEMING I ALSO OWN THE DAMN THING!" then she grabbed her bag and stormed out.

This morning she came back.


	2. Father Figure

"Sorry." I murmured.

"It's okay. How was Alfie last night?" she walked over and hugged me.

"Okay I guess... apart from the fact he threw up." Clary threw her hands up in the air and marched over to James's room. "Isabelle, Simon and the twins are coming over later."

"Oh cool... OH MY GOD JACE LOOK!" I ran into Alfie's room. Alfie was sat on a dead demon. I grinned.

"So my son already knows how to kill demons this is pure genius. Clary he's only two but he can kill demons! He might be the one who wipes the population of demons to nothing!" I picked him up and I think he grinned at me.

"Well he's definitely your son." I looked at Clary in surprise "Well when you were seventeen you had killed more demons than even my father..." I noticed a sad wave pass through Clary. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's not about who you're born to, it's about who you love and respect. And Valentine did many bad things that you should never hear about he was always a bad man. No doubt he always will be but he also had a good side..." I knew Clary never really met Valentine and whenever she did she always had shocking nightmares. I did everything I could to help her forget about him but sometimes it was too much for even me. He was my only father figure I've ever known as I never met my parents.

"Come on then. I better start cooking dinner." She pulled away from me and walked to the kitchen. I let out a sigh then I looked out the window. I heard a howl it was Luke.

I opened the window and murmured "Goodbye Clary." I leapt out the window and ran to my motorbike. I started it up and drove away. I was going to find Valentine and make him pay.


	3. The Enitelav

I drove for miles. When it began to get dark I stopped at a hotel called the 'Enitelav' for a while there was something weird about the staff they were vampires, werewolves or warlocks. I found it weird because the mundanes could see them!

I glanced at the receptionist she looked like she was half werewolf half vampire and made a personal note to myself witch said: STAY AWAY FROM HER! I was taken by surprise to see Aline and Becky standing next to a vampire. Then Aline looked at me and waved at me.

I walked over to her "Hey Aline. Not seen you in ages and I see your expecting a little one! How's Dylan?"

"Hiya Jace! Yeah I'm 6 months and I lost contact with Dylan after college ended but I'm over him I'm with Becky's brother Sam now. I thought if it's a girl I could call it Clary and if it's a boy Jace." She smiled at me.

"Aw that's really nice. I have a son called Alfie he's two now. Speaking of witch I'm here to talk to his grandfather." I scanned the room looking for Valentine when I found him I said farewell to Aline and Becky and darted towards him.

"Ahh hello Herondale I see I'm a grandfather to your son. I'm appalled at that but I'm glad you and my daughter aren't married and you have no intentions to get married do you?" Valentine asked. I shook my head "Good because I don't want scum like you in my family. Anyway why are you here? I run this hotel and I just have to snap my fingers and my vampire assistants will come and murder you."

I knew Valentine would do that so I got down to business "Well I'm here to warn you to stay a hell of a long way from my family. And I'm here to tell you that you will have no contact with Alfie Herondale my son or else I will take actions into my own hands." I glared at Valentine.

"Jace you are so thick at times. Clary bore you Alfie and Jocelyn bore Clary. So my blood runs through runs through his veins as well as yours. And don't you dare forget that the only reason your actually here is because of me. I cut you from your dead mother." Valentine was right about that and it left me speech less.

Valentine snapped his fingers.

The vampires were on me in seconds pinning me down about to kill me but Valentine put his hand up "Don't kill him... yet. Just take him to the cells and make it secure this time!" Valentine walked over to me and bent down and drew a rune that makes your legs so weak you can't even stand. Then he cuffed my hands behind my back and my feet together before ordering the vampires to drag me down to the cells.


	4. Magnus Bane

By the time I was thrown into my cell my wrists were raw and they were bleeding. I had been dragged through a secret passage way in a wall and hit my head a few times during the process. At one point I had thought about yelling at the leeches but I didn't really wanna get bit by one. that would completely suck.

When I was finally put in my cell I thought I heard a weird almost ghostly laugh coming from outside but I soon realised it was just the warlock in the cell opposite. I looked around the cell and I seen the rotting corpse of a young Shadowhunter he only looked like he was 16 or 17. I had to resist the urge to throw up and looked quickly away.

"So Nephilim what are you in here for then? Valentine doesn't usually employ you kind in this hotel. You must be special." The warlock spoke without looking at me. I laughed darkly at him.

"Well young warlock I'm Jace Herondale and at one point everyone thought I was Jace Morgenstern. And I was here to warn him to stay away from my son and my fiancée. But what business is it of yours?" I looked at the window and began to plot possible ways to escape.

"Ahh I understand now. I'm Magnus Bane. And don't you DARE call any warlock 'young' it can offend us. How is Alec?" I turned to look at him and Magnus's hair had been cut and he was wearing very dull clothes. I also noticed he was cuffed to the far wall and some idiot guard had piles of food placed at the door. Magnus was being starved!

"Yeah he's okay but you're not! They're starving you for god sake! And why the hell have they put you down here?" I was appalled at the way they were treating him and I was sure Alec would be. Before Magnus could reply a guard told us to shut up or no food in the morning.

We automatically shut up. I think Magnus went straight to sleep but I didn't. I stayed awake the whole night plotting ways to kill valentine. Ways to make him pay. Ways to get back to my son and fiancée. I've never been 'scared' of the dark. But that night I was scared.

And I also got a visit of Valentine.


	5. The Rescue

He came at midnight with vampires at his flanks. Magnus who had been snoring softly darted awake when Valentine passed his cell "Why are _you_ here?" I snarled at him. I noticed he was holding a phone.

Valentine laughed darkly at this "Well I was here to give you a chance or two to make me give you a phone call to your fiancée and your son. But it seems like you don't want to right now..." He grinned a cat like grin "but I can always do the deed for you by saying you're dead."

"NO!" I screamed "I'd rather die 1000 deaths than let you speak to them!" I was screaming so loud I thought I might have burst a eardrum. I hoped Valentine would. Actually Valentine deserved to go to deepest pit in hell.

"Daddy! Pwease help me! Mummy is asleep and she won't wake up! Daddy!" Valentine held the phone up to my cell. Alfie was crying on the other line. Anger flooded me. I began to shriek mean less words. My love might have been dead. And I could do nothing apart from sit there and shriek.

The door to my cage opened and a vampire prowled in with a key. The vampire winked at me. Simon! I continued to scream and attack. But this time it was nothing more than a act. I owed Simon my life for this. Simon made some lame excuse to get out the room with me Valentine nodded and Simon dragged me out the room.

When we were out of earshot Simon un-cuffed me and said "Run Jace. I owed you this for saving my life on the ship. Clary's fine so is Alfie, Isabelle made sure of it. Anyway I'll hold them off. Run. Run like hell is following you. Isabelle, Clary and Alec are outside. I'm getting Magnus" I ran to the nearest room and kicked the door open.

I smashed the window and jumped out. I landed on my feet and I ran to the car where my family were. Clary leaped out of the car and ran to me. I pulled her into a tight embrace.

Isabelle wolf whistled and I growled playfully at her. Simon jumped out the window with Magnus and yelled "STEP ON IT IZ!" I ran to the car with Clary.

The drive was a pleasant until we got to the Institute. Oh god. That was only the by described as a yell/roar at Jace time.

Maia, Luke, Luke's pack, Maryse, Robert and Jocelyn were waiting for us. Maryse and Robert started screaming cats and dogs at us all. Maia, Luke and Jocelyn started screaming at Simon for hotwiring Luke's car... Again.


	6. The Text Message

_I had been running and running. I was just trying to leave. The manor was huge. Well to a ten year old it was like a labyrinth. My father had been stabbed several times and left to die. "Dad!" tears streamed down my face "Please wake up!"_

_Then a shadow drifted over me. The Inquisitor. "Jace. Wake up!" said the Inquisitor._

Clary shook me from my sleep. "Nightmares again?" I nodded "By the Angel! How many hours sleep have you had this week? 6? 7? I'm going to have ask Magnus to place a spell on you soon." She sighed. It was true. Ever since I has been locked up by Valentine and his group of stupid minions. I groaned. The last time Magnus put a 'spell' on someone they turned into a cat. Not to mention when we first met him he had a cocktail witch turned Simon into a rat...

Yesterday it was Alfie's 4th birthday. We had a huge party for him and Maia and her litter of child/pups and Max and Tia (Isabelle's kids) came. The party ended when Izzy sensed demons and we left Magnus to look after the kid while Isabelle, Alec, Clary and I went looking for demons. We hit the jackpot this time. We managed to find not one. Not two. But five demons.

Clary seems to be able to draw a rune that makes you be able to kill any demon in the world. No matter how experienced you are. We tried it on me. And it worked. I felt a spark of adrenalin pass through me and everything seemed to pause for a second. I took advantage by just strolling around stabbing the demons as though I did it every day. And I did do it every day but not like this.

When time went back to normal Clary lunged for a demon only to find that it disappeared. "What..." her eyes scanned the alley we were in. I grinned and indicated to the rune on my arm. "So it works! Woah I can't wait to tell everyone! What happened you moved like lightning Jace!" I laughed before hugging her. Then I began explaining about time slowing down.

"Come on then I'm going to text Magnus to bring the kids over here so we can grab a coffee and maybe head over to the Ritz Mray to look for some new clothes." Alec began texting. Five minutes later the kids, Magnus, Maia and Simon arrived at Costa Coffee. I explained what had happened when we found the demons lurking in a alley.

"Well that it truly amazing but I don't see how that could help you get more experienced by just walking around and killing demons! Also it could be used to murder innocent Shadowhunters and no one would know who was doing it. It would be used for killing demons but also causing havoc!" Maia said. Clary nodded and looked at me.

I got a text saying:

**MEAT MEH BY TEH EAST WTR AT 8:30 PM **

**WHO R U?**

**UR WORSE NIGHTMARE**

**NOPE UR JST GNNA B A IDIAT **

**THNNX**

**SO WHO R U**

**I'M JONATHAN**

Oh dear god. Jonathan was dead though. "Excuse me for a minute." I got up Clary looked at me in confusion I smiled at her before walking to the male bathrooms. Alec followed me and I was glad he did I needed to get something off my chest.

"So what was all that about Jace? You look like you seen a ghost. Who was the text off?" Alec looked worried I leaned against a mirror.

"Jonathan's not dead." I whispered "I think he wants to fight me after what I did to his father. Alec Clary can't know about this just make sure Isabelle makes a sudden shopping trip for tonight. Make sure they get back round about 9:00 pm."

"But you killed Jonathan!" Alec practically yelled "And they didn't find his body..."

"I know! Come the girls are getting nervous I think." I splashed my face with some water and headed out of the bathrooms towards the table.

Clary and Isabelle looked at me then Alec then back to me "Okay what the hell is going on?" asked Isabelle. Alec told her he'd tell her later.

"Let's go home then Clary." I said. Clary nodded and grabbed my hand before walking out the Coffee shop.


	7. Fight!

Isabelle came for Clary at 8:00 to take her shopping like I had planned and they took Alfie with them. I had half a hour to prepare myself for whatever I was to be faced with so I called Alec and told him to come over.

"Hey Jace. Wassup dude?" Alec asked me at the door.

"Nothing I'll need some moral support when I'm faced with Jonathan so I want you to come with me but leave before things get nasty. Also I wanted to ask you how did you get Isabelle to take Clary out shopping so easily?" I looked Alec who suddenly turned pale. "Wait you didn't tell her right? Oh dear god!"

"Look bro I'm sorry but she didn't shut up and I uhhh blurted it out and I made sure she won't tell Clary. Believe me it'll be fine." Alec said smoothly. "Anyway we should get going if you want to get there before Jonathan gets there."

I nodded and handed my stele to Alec who drew a few power runes on me. Then we walked I'm total silence to the east water.

Jonathan was waiting for me.

I told Alec to go home and walked up to Jonathan. "How the hell did you get my phone number? And I hope you're ready to get your butt kicked pretty damn hard." I was inches away from him so I made my move. I tackled him or should I say I tried to tackle him and he ended up a yard away from me. _Freaky!_

"Ahahaha! Forgot how I lobbed you into a wall like I would with a soft ball twelve years ago then? You fool! The they never found my corpse was because the demons took me with them after they fled from Alicante all those years ago." He laughed darkly "I won't get my butt kicked pretty damn hard, angel boy, you will!"

He drew a black sword that had beautiful spirals going down it. I had the Herondale family sword and I drew it. I watched him lower his sword for a split second and then rise it shockingly fast. Then he was stood next to me and launched me into a boat.

Blood began to fall from my head. I had landed on my hand and it felt numb. As I cradled my hand I began to search for my stele and I realised I had either dropped it, broken it or Jonathan had took it while he threw me into the boat. I groaned but got to my feet. I was certain about one thing: I was not going down without a damn good fight.

Jonathan stalked over to me and threw a seraph blade at my leg. I just about dodged it and kicked Jonathan in the back. I let myself grin openly when I heard a sickening crack come from his back and he screamed in pain.

After he composed himself he go up and PUNCHED my nose! It gave a sickening crack and blood streamed from it. That was it! That jerk just messed my nose up oh he certainly going to lose his jaw. My hand curled into a fist and I sent it flying towards Jonathans jaw. The numbness left my hand and I pushed him into a boat. He fell backwards screaming.

Then I grabbed my family sword and hissed "Any last words before you go and join your father in hell Morgenstern?" He gasped "I guess not! See ya in hell... Or not!" Then I drove the sword into his neck.


	8. Funeral

He dodged. Then he got to his feet and yanked my sword out of my hands. He shoved me into a wall and he held the sword up to my chest. He sneered "Well, well, well looks like you'll be the one on the one way trip to hell angel boy!" then he drove it through my chest.

I feel to the floor and saw Alec, Magnus, Clary, Alfie, and Isabelle leap from somewhere and start attacking Jonathan. Magnus came over to me and looked at the stab wound he murmured "What the hell happened to you Jace?" Then in a clearer voice he said, "Come on guys, we need to get Jace to the Institute as soon as possible or he..." we all knew what would happen. So Magnus being the strongest of all of us picked me up and ran to his car.

Blood was all over the car by the time we got to the Institute and I tried not to scream when we went over a pot hole. Clary was sat next to me and she was singing a soft lullaby to the wailing Alfie. Maryris Lightwood met us at the door and Alec quickly briefed her on what had happened and told her we had about ten minutes before I was going to die.

I was put in a computer chair that you can wheel about and I was wheeled into the infirmary. Isabelle was crying saying things like "I can't miss another brother." Then she turned to me and almost yelled "Don't you dare leave Clary, and you're family! Don't leave us all Jace!"

I could barely breathe "Izzy... I promise... I will make... it..." Robert Lightwood walked in with a needle and injected it into my arm.

"Don't make him talk it'll just weaken him even more so I need you _all_ out the room. Even you Clary, Alfie needs you and so does Izzy." Isabelle looked at her father with a horrified expression and Clary mirrored it.

"Go... I'll be...fine.." the thing Robert had injected into me was a crushed up healing stone from Idris. I felt a burst of adrenalin race through my veins and I heard a voice in the back of my head say _be strong my son_

Then sleep took me.

I was in a white room and I heard soft piano music playing. A man who looked like he was in his early thirty's got up from the piano. He looked like a god. _"Hello Jace Herondale, I am a guardian of the Nephilim. My name is Iratze the guardian of healing." _He paused _"Each Nephilim family has a guardian who is like a mentor to them. The guardian teaches the family skills in fighting, loving, and in caring. I have watched you you're entire life in silence and now I must watch your son grow with a honour. I recall you're ancestor naming a Rune after me."_

Woah my family had a guardian of _healing_ as their protector! "As I child when I was in trouble or stuck I would always hear a voice that encouraged me was that you?" he nodded "May I return home?" Iratze nodded.

"Jace! Jace! Wake up!" Clary shook me awake. "God! Talk about sleeping beauty."

I snickered "You're my sleeping beauty. how long was I out?" she mumbled something like two weeks

Then she said more clearly "I'm going to Idris for Jonathans funeral later... I won't be back for at least a week." I kissed her and her eyes widened with shock after a few minutes she pulled away. "I want you to," have this she waved her hand over to the beautiful black sword Jonathan had used to stab me. I looked at her and she handed me the sword. "Keep it. It was only used for badness." Then she hugged me. I took the sword off her and held it in to sunlight. It turned to a beautiful ivory colour, Clary smiled but her eyes looked vacant. Then she shook herself "Come, Alec and Isabelle want to see you.

Then I took her hand and led her down the hall. When I opened the door to the dining room Isabelle and Alec dived on me and fired questions at me.

"What happened?" "Are you okay" "How was the fight?" "Did it hurt?"

I laughed and sat down at a table, "Nah it didn't hurt until I was like dying then my lungs felt weird and mushy. The fight was awful. I had the upper hand like all the way through then he nicked my sword." I took a sip of coffee. "So how were you all?"

Alec chuckled "Izzy didn't stop HOWLING until dad told us you'd be fine." Isabelle growled and punched her brother in the arm playfully. I laughed. Typical Lightwood behaviour.

"DAD!" Shrieked Alfie "I really missed you!" I picked him up and span him around in the air a few times.

I looked at Clary and she motioned for me to come over to her. I put Alfie down and walked over to her. She murmured "See ya soon." Then left the room.

Obviously she was going to Jonathan's funeral. After I had drank my coffee Alec asked me if I wanted to practise training in with him and Izzy. I'd taken the offer up and walked to the training room. I flexed my muscles and i was taken by surprise to find they were stiff.

Training went well we had seven train fights I won all of the fights against Isabelle and Alec then I had to fight them both. I won that to.

Isabelle had arranged to meet Simon for a coffee after training and Magnus wanted to show Alec how to fight a warlock. So I had the house to myself.


	9. Missing

I drifted into my bedroom and started reading a book called _the Shadowhunters codex_ on the first few pages it was just about some guy called Jem who lived in the London Institute and how he used to live in Beijing. He was a orphan. Then it was talking about some girl called Tessa Grey who everyone thought was a warlock. It said this about her:

_Tessa was a rare creature. She could hold a item of a dead person and she would turn into them. William was the one whom found her._

Then it went on to her psychopathic brother who was working for this evil dude. I eventually got bored and decided to go to a mall because I couldn't get the name Tessa Grey and William Herondale out of my head and I needed to do some Christmas shopping. I always relax when I'm shopping for clothes (yes very girlish but hey ho). I walked into Hollister and I noticed the winter sale was on and it was 50% off everything. When I happened to see a VERY sparkly jacket it screamed "MAGNUS BANE!" at me so I picked it up as a early Christmas present.

I also found a ivory coloured dress for Clary and a black one for Izzy. When I had spent about $700 I knew I was ready to leave. Dragging my bags to the car, a bunch of drunk teenagers with baseball bats seen me and lumbered over to where I was. _Ah crap_ I thought _why do teenagers feel the incessant need to get drunk? They only look like their 15 or 16! _I turned my walk into a jog but the bags didn't help because they were weighing me down! When I reached the car I launched the bags in the boot but the yobs had reached me.

"Hey!" one of them slurred "You got any money on you? Can you buy us some beer?" oh dear god! Teenage alcoholics? Now I've heard it all!

"No your under-aged." I immediately began to regret saying that when they began whacking baseball bats into their hands. _Time to leave!_ I jumped into the car and drove off quickly. When I arrived at the Institute I seen a very sparkly almost gold car outside, it was clearly Magnus and Alec but why were they here?

"YO JACE!" yelled Magnus jumping out the car. I laughed when I saw his outfit. More glitter than usual? Yep defiantly. i also noticed he wasn't as thin as he was when he was in the cell.

"Hey Magnus. How's you? You look better than I last seen ya. I have a early Christmas present for ya!" I said. Magnus's cat eyes gleamed in amusement when I pulled the very sparkly jacket out its bag. "You like?"

He nodded. "Anyway I'm here to ask why didn't Clary turn up at the portal this morning? I waited for hours! I also sent her a text but I got no reply so I came here." Magnus never lies so I began to panic. I was about to tell Magnus that she had left to meet you at the portal this morning but Alec spoke for me.

"Well she certainly left this morning. Izzy helped her pack. Have you tried tracking her Magnus?" Magnus nodded.

"AH CRAP!" I yelled, "SHE TOOK ALFIE WITH HER!" Great my fiancée and son kidnapped. "Alec. Ring. Isabelle. NOW!" I realised that she and Simon might have been taken by these mysterious kidnapping people. Alec dialled her number and he turned paler than snow.

"No answer and Izzy always answers her cell. This means were in for some serious crap. Simon won't pick up either."


	10. Mundane?

Magnus opened a portal and Alec and I leapt through it. Then I seen her. I seen Isabelle first then Clary, who was making a scene as usual. I began racing towards them when Jonathan emerged from the side of them. "Hello Herondale, come to get my sister?" I didn't get a chance to reply cause he grabbed me and pulled my left arm up my back. I winced in pain and Jonathan cackled. "Aw, hurt golden boy?" I hissed at him and kicked his ankle pretty damn hard. He immediately loosened his hold on my arm which I used to punch him in the ribs, and heard a sickening crack.

Then I seen Clary and Isabelle yell something and point behind me. Ah great. Clave guards. Genius. I turned around to face them and I was engulfed by a thick smoke. Sleeping seemed like the best option I had and I had to force my eyes to keep open. I gave into the smoke and gave into sleep.

The first thing I remember was seeing Markis a clave council member. I glared up at him, "Jace Herondale," he began, "do you know why you're here?" I shook my head, "Well you're marks are being striped today, well now actually." What. The. Hell?

He grabbed my and pulled me to my feet. Then he dragged me a door and pulled me down a long corridor. We arrived at a large pair of oak doors and he knocked and said, "Are you ready?" there was a muffle at the door as a guy shoved a key in it and opened it.

To my amazement I seen Clary, Jocelyn, Lucian, Isabelle, Alec, Alfie, Magnus, and my adopted parents sitting at a table. When Alfie seen me I seen him shove his seat back and try and run to me, but Clary grabbed him and set him on her lap. Then Jonathan came in the room and sat next to Clary. "Say you're goodbyes now Jace." Ordered a guard. I nodded and stumbled over to my family. I noticed Isabelle and Clary holding back tears while Alec just wore a expressionless mask.

I stroked Clary's cheek and she blushed scarlet, I chuckled, "Hell I'm going to miss that." Then I pulled he into a kiss. Then I turned to Jocelyn and Lucian, "Look after Clary." Then they did something that amazed me, they hugged me. I looked at Alfie and spoke in a very soft voice, "Hey Alfie. I'm going away for a little while, and when I come back I won't have all my tattoos. Be strong for me son." I then kissed him on the top of his head and turned to my adoptive family and Magnus. "I just want to thank you for everything." After the last word left my mouth they all fling themselves on me.

Then I turned to Jonathan, I had a grin plastered on my face and I kicked him in the ribs, he fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

Then a guard came and launched me into this white room and I couldn't see my family. The guard stalked over to me and yanked my shirt off so he could begin. He told me to .sit down on a metal chair, so I did. I put my arms on the metal armrests and as I expected metal cuffs cuffed me to it. It did the same to my torso, feet and my neck.

The guard stalked over to me and injected a black thing into me. Then the white hot pain came. It drilled every emotion out, except one, love. In my final minutes as a Shadowhunter I felt the most love I'd ever felt for Clary wash over me. It seemed to black out the ever growing pain stirring inside me.


End file.
